


Kiss From a Rose

by Puppeteer03



Series: FLASH FICTION [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer03/pseuds/Puppeteer03
Summary: FLASH FICTION SERIES:What happens when carnal hunger ends and feelings begin?





	

The thing about giving into the carnal hunger is the amount of shredded clothes around. When the lust mixed with aggression kicks in it’s almost animalistic almost a basic behavior. After pinning for someone for months the explosion, or consummation, could be phenomenal with the pain only registering after. Truth be told it’s one of the hottest thing one can do and a weight is lifted from the burdened shoulders.

Stiles and Derek had been pinning over each other for months now. The pack couldn’t stand it anymore and had basically locked both Stiles and Derek in the loft. When they got talking everything came out. The carnal hunger took over both of them to the point that they ripped their clothes off, mainly Derek with his claws.

They were in the kitchen, it was dark outside and the full moon was low and big in the horizon. Derek was holding Stiles up against the small island in the kitchen. The light of the full moon came into the wall window illuminating just enough. On the other end was the red neon sign of lips, Erica’s gift to Derek for his birthday.

Stiles had his hands on Derek’s biceps. His legs were wrapped around Derek’s waist. Derek had his hands under Stiles thighs. Both of them were breathing deeply as they were coming down from their hunger. As Derek caught his breath Stiles took the opportunity to lean forward. His forehead was floating over Derek’s forehead. Both were still sweating.

Stiles stayed still as Derek looked down. Sure they gave into their urges but this next part was important, at least to Stiles it was. Stiles looked at Derek waiting for permission to continue. Carnal hunger and kissing intimately were two very different things. When Derek didn’t move he glided his nose across his left cheek. Derek’s breath became erratic once more.  

Stiles kissed Derek lightly on his cheek. He moved up to the eye. Next was the cheekbone. He then moved his lips across Derek’s stubble. It tickled and burned and couldn’t help but run his nose through it as well. He came up and passed Derek’s lips and kissed his nose. He kissed the thick left eyebrow and went into his forehead.

Derek moved his head just enough for Stiles to go down on the other side of his face. Stiles smiled but pressed his lips against Derek’s once more. He went from eyebrow, eye, nose, cheekbone, and finally down the stubble once more. Derek began to growl which to Stiles sounded more like a purr.

Stiles wanted Derek to make the first move in kissing. He needed to know if Derek was in this for the long haul. As much as it pained him if Derek didn’t kiss him he would walk out, more than likely naked, and never come back. He had spent so much time pinning over Derek. He didn’t want to invest in him if he wasn’t committed.  

Stiles pulled back to his original position. To where his forehead was just barely touching Derek’s. He looked at Derek, who was still looking down and his breath still unsteady. After a few breaths Derek looked up into those big brown eyes. He saw his future in those eyes and the soul of his partner. He knew he would regret it forever if he let this wonderful human in his arms go. He wouldn’t let him go.

Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips against Stiles. They made out for a while until Derek got on top of the counter as well. He carefully laid Stiles across the counter as he settled between his legs. His hard member ready for round two and Stiles entrance was waiting. In that moment Derek knew he would claim Stiles as his but not tonight. Round two was for making love to his human then asking him for courtship, or dating. After several dates he would formally ask the human to be his mate.  But for now, as he entered his human, he would show just how good he could be for him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Such a good song from Seal too. "Kiss from a rose" by Seal


End file.
